simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims 2: Animaux
Le 27 juillet 2006 s'est déroulé un chat pour les versions PC et consoles de Animaux & Cie avec Don Laabs, Hunter Howe et Shannon Copur : ChatMaster (Jul 27, 2006 2:45:04 PM) Hi everyone! Welcome to today’s The Sims 2 Pets chat! We’re so excited, we’ll be releasing Pets on all of your favorite platforms including PC, Playstation 2, Playstation Portable, Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo DS, Nintendo GBA. Today’s chat will focus on the Pets Expansion Pack for the PC. Make sure to check back next week for more chats on other platforms! MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:01:21 PM) Hi guys!! Tia Tong (Jul 27, 2006 3:03:50 PM) How many breeds of dogs are there? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:03:50 PM) We plan to ship with about 35 dog breeds and 15 cat breeds, but the Create-a-Pet feature allows you to create an almost unlimited number of custom breeds and mixes. Tia Tong (Jul 27, 2006 3:04:17 PM) How many breeds of dogs are there? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:04:17 PM) we will be shipping the game with about 40 or so breeds of dog, but you can make your own kind in Create-a-Dog. rosierealea (Jul 27, 2006 3:04:21 PM) What are the age stages of pets? How long do they last? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:04:21 PM) Dogs and cats can be puppies/kittens, adults, elders. Then they die of old age. rauldn (Jul 27, 2006 3:04:41 PM) Hello! Will we have a new downtown in this EP? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:04:41 PM) No new neighborhood. TSZCheetah (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:02 PM) how many levels do the pet careers have MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:02 PM) Five levels in each of the three careers. needtheloo (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:03 PM) Are there any new fish? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:03 PM) Yes, there's a new fishtank with delightful tropical/saltwater fish. SamuraiCris (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:32 PM) what kind of jobs can the pets have? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:32 PM) Pets can be in three career paths: Service, Show Business, and Security. simaster8 (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:44 PM) New neighborhoods? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:44 PM) No new neighborhoods. meppu (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:54 PM) I saw few cat and dog breeds told in Info page, but not enough. I wanna know is there golden retrievers or huskys in dog breeds and maine coons and/or other forest cat breeds in the game? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:54 PM) We are creating the breeds in Create-A-Family and they are looking great. I can't say exactly how many there will be because we will keep making them until someone takes the computer away from us. Shanniblue1 (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:59 PM) Can we take our pet to our busineses if we have open for business MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:05:59 PM) Yes, and you can run a pet store if you have ofb, too! stephy (Jul 27, 2006 3:06:23 PM) Do you have to get a special bathtub for pets? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:06:23 PM) No, you can use the tubs that you all know and love. Yuka (Jul 27, 2006 3:06:28 PM) Will pets have aspirations like regular sims? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:06:28 PM) Pets have motives, but no aspirations. Tia Tong (Jul 27, 2006 3:06:33 PM) Will guinea pigs or hamster give you a disease like the the first sims game? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:06:33 PM) No. speefus79 (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:37 PM) Can you combine dogs and cats? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:37 PM) No cags or dots. :-) supersimmer25 (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:46 PM) Will pets count as a member of the household? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:46 PM) Yes they will (dogs and cats), but they dont count against your 8 Sims. You can have up to 8 Sims and up to 6 pets, but we're testing still, so there's probably going to be a limit on total number of characters -- we have it set to 12 right now. neclika (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:48 PM) So how can we buy/adopt pets? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:48 PM) You can create a family with a pet in create-a-family. You can create a pet or pets in create-a-family and merge it with an existing family. You can adopt a pet over the phone. You can adopt a stray. You can give a pet to another Sim. You can buy a pet in a pet store. greendaynix (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:57 PM) Are there going to be werewolves? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:07:57 PM) Maybe... simslover2413 (Jul 27, 2006 3:08:54 PM) When you Create-A-Breed, does it show up in the pet store with the Maxis breeds? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:08:54 PM) Once you create a dog or cat in Create-A-Pet, you can save that breed. Additionally, the offspring of your in-game dogs and cats can be registered into Create-A-Pet to be used as a new template. abbydnick (Jul 27, 2006 3:09:54 PM) Are we going to be able to control the pets or do they control themselves? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:09:54 PM) You control your pets only by having your Sims tell them things. Pets aren't controllable like Sims. There will, however, be a cheat to control them, for moviemakers and control freaks. ;) NotKollormn (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:10 PM) Why such a simple title? Ive come to expect much more then such a simple title from Maxis. MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:10 PM) Pets says it all. You don't have to explain what it's about. Sims 2 Pets will be _the_ pets game to own on any platform. Guest (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:25 PM) what are the gameplay features or objects in the EP that aren't pet-related MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:25 PM) We have some really cool Atomic Age furniture. Maybe if you're nice we'll post some pictures. needtheloo (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:40 PM) Are there any new options in build mode? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:40 PM) Diagonal roofs are cool! I also really like the sledgehammer tool, which can delete pretty much anything in 1 click. dudee (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:47 PM) will there be any interactions between toddlers and pets? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:10:47 PM) Yes, some very cute ones. BlooFluff (Jul 27, 2006 3:11:33 PM) Can pets be fat? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:11:33 PM) Dogs and cats can be as fat as you make them in create-a-pet. MrsEPotter (Jul 27, 2006 3:11:39 PM) can a pet sleep in a bed with your sims? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:11:39 PM) Yes, if you have a double bed. They will sleep on one side and your Sim will sleep on the other. MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:11:39 PM) and that's pretty fat. fionabalogna (Jul 27, 2006 3:12:00 PM) what kind of animals will there be other than dogs and cats? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:12:00 PM) Womrats, birds, and a saltwater aquarium. MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:12:32 PM) The Womrat is my Fav!! Shanniblue1 (Jul 27, 2006 3:12:42 PM) can children train pets? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:12:42 PM) Yes, we wanted children to have as many new interactions as possible. north49guy (Jul 27, 2006 3:12:47 PM) Are there any stray pets walking around your neighboorhood? Any skunks or raccoons like unleased? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:12:47 PM) There are strays and there is a skunk. Gates can be locked to not allow animals through. hell9997 (Jul 27, 2006 3:13:31 PM) Will pets run away? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:13:31 PM) Yes! If you don't take care of them!! fluffydevil04 (Jul 27, 2006 3:13:41 PM) Will pets be able to die from anything but old age? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:13:41 PM) Pets are afforded the same protection as children: if you starve them, they will be taken away by the Animal Control Officer. abcdefg (Jul 27, 2006 3:13:56 PM) Will the skunks fart on you? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:13:57 PM) They will spray. mike145 (Jul 27, 2006 3:14:29 PM) Okay... you gotta get me excited. What kind of interactions will pets have with toddlers? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:14:29 PM) I enjoy the toddler deathgrip on the cat. The cat gives a look that implies a resigned loss of dignity. stephy (Jul 27, 2006 3:14:41 PM) can sims hug their pets? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:14:41 PM) There are many ways for Sims and pets to express affection to each other, including hugs. MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:15:11 PM) Hunter's right, the toddler hugging the cat is ADORABLE!!! needtheloo (Jul 27, 2006 3:15:30 PM) Do we have to house train our pets? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:15:30 PM) There is a whole learned behavior system between Sims and dogs/cats. This includes housetraining. ChatMaster (Jul 27, 2006 3:15:49 PM) We'll be extending the chat 15 minutes. Thanks everyone for joining! robertsims12345 (Jul 27, 2006 3:16:29 PM) how do they *try for a baby* MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:16:29 PM) They have to have a good relationship with each other and with the commanding Sim. You also need to provide a pet house. Then the command becomes available. simaster8 (Jul 27, 2006 3:16:42 PM) New music? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:16:42 PM) Yes. PoisonGirl (Jul 27, 2006 3:17:02 PM) will we be able to have birthday parties for pets? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:17:02 PM) You can hire an animal trainer. BlooFluff (Jul 27, 2006 3:17:37 PM) Can you hire someone else to train your pet for you? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:17:37 PM) You can hire an animal trainer. stephy (Jul 27, 2006 3:18:26 PM) Can pets fight? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:18:26 PM) Oh yeah!!! pianomarie24 (Jul 27, 2006 3:19:21 PM) What special talents will Parrots have? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:19:21 PM) Birds can be taught to talk. needtheloo (Jul 27, 2006 3:19:45 PM) What is your favorite/least favorite breed of pet? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:19:45 PM) I love labs!! But that's because I own one. abcdefg (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:07 PM) What's the most awesome new feature in the game? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:07 PM) Learned Behaviors is going to be a really powerful feature, because it will let you customize the habits of your pet beyond the normal personalities. You'll be able to scold or praise your pets for lots of things, like being noisy and disruptive as opposed to quiet. And once you reinforce a behavior all the way (for example noisiness) you'll unlock new commands for your Sim to perform (sing) that give more control over their pets. Pets with more learned behavior modification will be worth more money if you sell them. :) Blue (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:07 PM) pet tombstones?? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:07 PM) Yes and they are super cute!! tara (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:07 PM) Do pets get lonely? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:07 PM) Pets have similar motives to humans, and they need Social and Fun, among others. Also, dogs gotta chew, and cats gotta scratch. neclika (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:47 PM) Do pets count towards sim limit on lots? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:20:47 PM) You can have up to 8 Sims and 6 pets on a lot, as long as the total is 12 or less. igjkhjkhj (Jul 27, 2006 3:21:07 PM) DO U PICK UP POOP?!?!?! MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:21:07 PM) It's blue fluid, and it gets mopped up. dudee (Jul 27, 2006 3:21:53 PM) will their be a central park such as the one in the E3 preview? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:21:53 PM) Yes, one of the lots that we'll be including in the pack will be a park. macmarge (Jul 27, 2006 3:21:57 PM) Will cats have litter boxes? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:21:57 PM) Of course. Guest (Jul 27, 2006 3:22:24 PM) what are some things we can train our pets to do? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:22:24 PM) In addition to learned behaviors, typical tricks are Stay, Speak, Roll Over, Play Dead, etc. Also, the cats can be trained to use the toilet. TushieErin (Jul 27, 2006 3:22:31 PM) Can you have long-haired cats in the game? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:22:31 PM) Yes. Stacielou132 (Jul 27, 2006 3:23:37 PM) Do pets have Family Trees? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:23:37 PM) Yes. Pets have genealogy just like Sims do. rauldn (Jul 27, 2006 3:23:57 PM) can we have pets in university? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:23:57 PM) Yes. asyouareme (Jul 27, 2006 3:24:07 PM) Could you run a pet shop if you already have OfB? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:24:07 PM) Yes, you can. rosierealea (Jul 27, 2006 3:24:40 PM) Do the pets go to work alone, or do you have to take them? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:24:40 PM) Pets get picked up to go to work. They don't have to be taken by the owner. PugLove888 (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:02 PM) Can pets be saved from death or resurrected using the Rresurrect-O-Nomitron? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:02 PM) They can be resurrected. Stacielou132 (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:15 PM) How many puppies/kittens are there in a litter? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:15 PM) A litter will be 1-4 puppies or kittens. ktlovessims2 (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:15 PM) where can cats and dogs go in/on in the house??? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:15 PM) They can go anywhere you want them to. The new door locking system can prohibit pets in certain rooms. greek4 (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:24 PM) Can dogs eat garbage? **yuk** MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:24 PM) Yes. sickpuppy301 (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:28 PM) will pets have memories? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:28 PM) Yes. sghkg (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:44 PM) Can we costumize the pets face? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:44 PM) Yes, there are many things you can do to create your pet. Winter (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:46 PM) Can they come back as zombies? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:46 PM) Sadly no. :( Guest (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:52 PM) Are birds customizable in any way? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:25:52 PM) You have a number of different birds to choose from, but they are not in the Create-A-Family system. nikki9dor92 (Jul 27, 2006 3:26:20 PM) is there a new grim reaper for pets? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:26:20 PM) No. Grimmie is an equal opportunity reaper. Teresa (Jul 27, 2006 3:27:33 PM) Will there be ghost pets :) MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:27:33 PM) Naturally. :) SimmerSoph (Jul 27, 2006 3:28:28 PM) What was the most fun part of making the game? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:28:28 PM) Wow, where do I start? The games we make are so much fun! The people on the team are just amazing!! I have fun every day at work and find myself laughing most of the day! anissatine (Jul 27, 2006 3:28:32 PM) they won't ruin my flowers, will they? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:28:32 PM) They can, but you can encourage them not to. Eventually, they'll learn to be respectful of your stuff. rauldn (Jul 27, 2006 3:28:46 PM) Can a pet take the "elixir of life"? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:28:46 PM) They can eat Kibble of life. kwilltrice8 (Jul 27, 2006 3:29:37 PM) Will there be doggie doors MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:29:37 PM) Pets use the same doors as Sims. CeJaye (Jul 27, 2006 3:29:53 PM) Will any Maxis Made families ship with the game? MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:29:53 PM) Yes! Rain is hard at work creating the families for you guys. TushieErin (Jul 27, 2006 3:30:51 PM) Any openings at Maxis? :D MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:30:51 PM) Yes. Check out the jobs site at www.ea.com. ChatMaster (Jul 27, 2006 3:30:57 PM) OK..5 minute warning! Send in your best questions! Lottsen (Jul 27, 2006 3:31:29 PM) can they break things? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:31:29 PM) Dogs can chew your stuff and cats can scratch your stuff. They can be discouraged (or encouraged) from this practice. charming86 (Jul 27, 2006 3:31:31 PM) is ther a new phone in the game? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:31:31 PM) Yep. Looks totally sweet, too. MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:31:53 PM) Yep! There is a picture of it lurking on our site. Guest (Jul 27, 2006 3:32:57 PM) What kind of skills do pets have? MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:32:57 PM) Pets start with personalities. They also learn new tricks and commands to advance in their careers. kwilltrice8 (Jul 27, 2006 3:32:59 PM) Can poodles be pink MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:32:59 PM) If you unlock pink fur, yes, you can have a pink poodle. Eria (Jul 27, 2006 3:33:31 PM) can you trade pets, like being a pet breeder as a business? MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:33:31 PM) Yes, and training them to make them worth more. MaxisDon (Jul 27, 2006 3:34:17 PM) Thanks everyone for your great questions. Bub-bye! MaxisShannon (Jul 27, 2006 3:34:57 PM) Thanks for chatting with us guys!! It was a blast!! Bye! MaxisHunter! (Jul 27, 2006 3:35:04 PM) Byee! ChatMaster (Jul 27, 2006 3:35:06 PM) Thanks for coming everyone! Aplogies for the technical issues. We will post the transcripts on the site shortly! ChatMaster (Jul 27, 2006 3:36:46 PM) OK..if you could please log out we would appreciate it! Thanks!